


Tony Stark Has A Heart (and two ovaries)

by LegendaryFanby



Series: The Avengers and Genders saga [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bisexuality, FTM Tony, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, Insecure Tony, Pansexual Character, Tony Angst, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Tony Stark, Transgender, Transphobia, everyone loves tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-05 14:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryFanby/pseuds/LegendaryFanby
Summary: Whether you love him or hate him, everyone knows Tony Stark.They know that he, Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark, is a genius, billionaire, philanthropist and the former head of Stark Industries.He soon revealed his secret identity and decided to share it with the world, publicly announcing himself as Iron Man.Iron Man. Man.Tony Stark was born on Friday, May 29, 1970, in Manhattan, New York, to Howard Stark, inventor, engineer, movie director, businessman and founder of Stark Industries, and Maria Stark.Well, actually, that isn't quite right. His birth certificate has been long since amended but the name he was given at birth wasn't Anthony. It was Antoinette.And now Tony's most guarded secret, the one his parents and long-term butler died with, has come to light.All because his period came back.





	1. Chapter 1

  Tony ran his hand through his greasy hair. 

  Greasy from having done this multiple times today or greasy from not remembering what day his last shower was, he doesn't know.

 

  All he knows is he entire body ached, he has some wicked food cravings, and he wants to scream his lungs out and sleep.

 He doesn't know what's wrong. He just hopes it'll stop soon. It won't be the first time he's lost track of time, but he can swear it's at least been happening for a week. He's sure he's caught a virus but none of the medications he tries seem to be working.

 

  He let out a heavy sigh and he found a heating pad he uses for when he really fucks up his muscles, pressing it to his groin waiting for it to warm up.

 

 Did he do something that overworked his body that he can't remember? He is getting older but there's no way his brilliant mind could so easily forget getting his ass whooped or an exerting sexcapade.

 

 "J.A.R.V.I.S., how long has it been since my last shower?"

 "Nine days, sir." Okay, ew.

  Tony sighed. Okay he'll wait about twenty minutes then he'll pop back in to civilization of his tower maybe say hi to his fellow avengers and then return to his lab and luxurious heating pad.

 Twenty minutes passed way too fast.

  Tony let out a miserable sigh as he hit the switch to off, frowning at how hard it was to force himself up. 

 

 He only stumbled across a surprised Bruce on his journey to his floor, Tony mumbling something about 'shower' and 'hot water' and he'd get back to him later.

 Tony finally made it to his usually uninhabited room and went about preparing his shower he didn't even glance in the mirror for fear of what'd he see. It wasn't until he went to wash his lower half that he actually noticed it. Bright red stained his normally white washcloth. He threw it down, startled and confused and a bit panicky. As he looked at the offending towel he realized blood had dropped down his legs and into the bottom of the shower trailing to the drain. Why was he bleeding? He hasn't had his periods in years ever since starting T back in '88. What could be wrong? He never did get to have surgeries other than top but he was sure he wouldn't have periods anymore anyway. Now he's halfway through his life where most people stop their's and he's just getting his back! Ignoring the cold water he rinsed off before shutting the water off and wrapping his towel around him in some sort of attempt to console himself. He only realized he was crying when a teardrop landed on his thigh from his seated position on the toilet. He was stuffing and wrapping toilet paper and gauze in his briefs, with more pairs over the first pair. He didn't have any menstrual hygiene products. He tearfully told J.A.R.V.I.S to please order some pads and have them shipped as soon as possible.

  He didn't want them, nor should he need them, but until he got the courage to call his doctor and get answers he would need them.

 At least now he knows what's been wrong with him.

 He just hopes his makeshift pad will hold.


	2. Chapter 2

  Once Tony was looking more presentable he started out of his room only for a sharp pain to stab into his gut reminding him to tell Jarvis to order some menstrual relief pills too. He remembers they used to help him a lot and he hopes they still will. He went out to the kitchen and began microwaving some popcorn and boiling water for some tea. He grabbed some blueberries, too. 

 

 It seems that he keeps remembering more and more things he wants and decides he'll just go to the store despite feeling like his lower abdomen is being burned with a flat iron. That happened once with a girl in Monaco. He figures whatever pain he forces himself through will be worth it and alleviated when he stuffs his face with chocolate and the grossest chip flavor he can find.

  "J.A.R.V.I.S? Order me the weirdest, grossest chip flavors you can find that aren't readily available in stores near me."

 "On it, sir."

 

  Tony didn't realize Steve had walked in.

 "Uh, why do you want gross chips? I've seen some of the flavors people eat these days."

 "Uh, why not, Steve? You only live once."

 "Yeah, but you'll probably die from some of the ingriedients or the flavor or-"

 "Jesus, Steve, just let me have my goddamn chips." Tony snapped.

 

  Steve held his hands up in surrender. "Sure, it's your money."

 

 Tony sighed. "Too bad Thor isn't here. I bet he'd love them... whatever they'll be." Poptarts, he needs to add potarts to the ever growing list.

 "Or he'd cause lighting to strike the tower in an event of severe distaste." Steve countered, bringing Tony back to the previous conversaton.

 

  "Just let me dream, okay." His gaze drifted to see a new man entering the room. "Bruce! Hey, J.A.R.V.I.S is ordering some 'unique' chip flavors; wanna taste-test them with me when they come in? Until then I'm going to the store to buy whatever I can find."

 "Oh. Uh, sure, Tony, why not? He gave a warm smile. "I'm not doing anything anyway."

 "Yay!" He raised his arms up to show his happiness, as if his smile wasn't already obvious.

 "I'm going to head out then. I'll be back later."

 "Okay, Tony. Be safe."

 

 Tony briefly wondered if he should just wear the suit out. No one would be able to see anything and even if he did leak it does have a filtration device. He'd likely draw more attention to himself though and for once he doesn't want that.

 

 At the store he admittedly had a shopping cart full of junk food only so he evened it out with some fruits. He walked past the aisle he always dreaded a couple times before deciding to just keep going. He could always buy the smallest amount and if questioned say it's for Pepper, everyone knows who Pepper is but his luck tabloids and headlines would be screaming 'TONY STARK BUYS PADS FOR SECRETARY' and that would not go well, Pepper is so much more than a secretary. She's the reason he's still alive. Pepper is an amazing woman and should get treated as such, including her rightful job position. Not the assumed role for a woman in this shitty patriarchal world.

  He'll be fine.

 

 It was when he returned home that he realized he could always just ask Pepper if she could buy him a pack. He knows she would. She's always been very accepting of him. She's the only other one who knows now, besides J.A.R.V.I.S. but it's not like he can really hide anything from the AI anyway. 

 Thankfully his cramps let up when he walked onto the main floor with four of the six avengers. 

  "I'm back. Did you miss me?"

  "Nope."

  "Not at all."

  "Sorry."

  "Nada."

  "Wow, rude. No snacks for you."

  "Wait I was just kidding I want chips." Clint confessed.

 "Oh, do you now? _Nope_." He mocked, "These are for Bruce and me. The Science Bros. Come on, Bruce." Tony plopped himself down on the luxurious sofa before patting the seat beside him, signaling for his friend to sit beside him.

 "So these are cajun crawtaters, and gatortator dill or something another... Uh, this is voodoo. These are all the same brand, actually. Oh, we have some weird Pringles flavors that I can already tell are going to suck and all kinds of spicy chips."

 

 After opening nearly twenty different containers of chips, and their mouths being on fire, and nearly gagging several times, Clint attacked desperate for a chip fix.

  "CLINT, NO. THESE ARE MY CHIPS! BACK OFF."

 "I JUST WANT ONE."

 "NO."

 

 They shuffled around for a bit earning sighs from Steve and Natasha and a yelp from Bruce when a stray elbow connected with his chest.

 The battle didn't stop until Steve called out.

  "Uh, Clint? How hard did you hit Tony? He's bleeding from his, um..." He just pointed at a large red splotch left on the white leather where Tony was sitting.

 After that everyone turned to look at Tony's ass, at first it was hard to tell but they noticed the dark fabric was just a bit deeper to confirm it was indeed the billionaire who left the spot.

  "Tony? Are you okay? Should you go to the emergency room? I've seen injuries but..." Steve suggested.

 "That actually kind of looks like..." Clint looked at Natasha who gave him a raised brow in answer.

 "Tony?" Bruce didn't get an answer.

 No one did.

  Tony stood there mortified.

 He ran.


	3. Chapter 3

  His breathing was heavy. 

 He retreated to lab; his safe place where he knew no one could reach him if he didn't want them to.

 

  "J.A.R.V.I.S., lock the lab doors and don't let anyone in. And call Pepper."

 "Right away, sir. Dialing Ms. Potts."

 The phone rang twice and Tony feared she wouldn't answer but finally on the third ring her voice filled his ears.

 "Hey, Tony, can I call you back? I'm kind of busy right now with-"

 "Pepper, they know."

 "Who? What do they know?" She asked, the sound of sheets rustling when she set them down.

 "The Avengers. They know I'm trans."

 "What happened?"

 "I started bleeding earlier. I don't know why it makes no sense! I didn't have anything to use and it bled through onto the couch for them all to see. I'm hiding in the lab now."

 "Hold on, I'm coming over right now. I'll bring you supplies."

 "Thank you so much, Pepper. I ordered stuff but it won't get here until tomorrow at least." His relieved voice took over his shaking one.

 "Do you have snacks? A heating pad? Any other special requests?"

 "No, I'm okay. Just the.." he sighed pitifully ".. pads and some medicine."

 "Okay, I'll be right over. Just stay where you are okay?" She didn't ask how the avengers reacted but she figured she should get a move on and ask once she gets there.

 

  The four other avengers stood outside the lab, which they couldn't see into  or get into for the matter. 

  "J.A.R.V.I.S, is Tony okay? Why are the doors locked? What's wrong with him?"

 "Sir has requested to keep everyone out except Ms. Potts."

 There was silence before,

  "Pepper? What can Pepper do for him?"

 "Ms. Potts knows Sir very well and has always taken care of him in his times of need. She will do so again. You can leave."

 "Is there anything we can do?"

 "Let me ask." The AI provided.

 Bruce counted to himself, it took seventeen seconds for a response.

 "No."

 "Fine then." Steve stated annoyed, "Let us know if there is anything _The Avengers_ can do."

 "Yes, Captain Rogers."

 The Avengers were leaving when they came face to face with the lady in charge.

 "Ms. Potts." Steve greeted politely.

 "Captain Rogers." She responded as she strutted past into the newly opened door before it shut and locked once again.

 

  Inside Pepper stopped when she saw Tony curled into a ball crying. He had a dirty towel underneath him which he sat on. She started her stride again, quickening it until she reached him and brought an arm out to comfort him. Her hand gently squeezing his shoulder to gain his attention.

 "Pepper." He voice broke in the middle of her name.

 "Shh, it's okay, Tony. You're okay." She knelt down in front of him and pulled his larger frame to hers, hugging him tightly.

 He wrapped his arms around her waist sobbing into her chest until he calmed enough. 

 Her hand paused at where she was carefully rubbing his back to soothe him.

 He pulled back and his watery eyes met hers before he brought a hand up to roughly wipe away the tears still collected on his face. 

  "Sorry you had to see me so broken like that." He let out a dry laugh. "Hell, I'm still broken."

 "Hey, don't say that. Sure I'll admit, you've got your flaws and I've got mine and everyone has their's, but this is not one. Not your body and not your emotions."

 "I guess."

 She decided to drop it in favor for another subject. "Look I got your stuff and I brought donuts, too. Courtesy of whoever bought them in the office this time. Snagged the whole box." She gave a funny little smile causing him to laugh.

 "Thanks, Pepp."

 "And I'll get you some clothes, too. I'll just head up to your bedroom-" "I, I don't have any other underwear. I'm wearing them all and I bled through."

 Pepper thought for a moment.

 "Okay, I'll just go pick you up some at the store. How about that? I'll be right back. You can enjoy the donuts while I'm away and then when I'm back we can get you changed. Until then," she brought a water bottle out of her purse and pushed it into his hands along with a pill bottle. "Remember, only two."

 "Wait," he tried to grab her hand. "I don't want to be left alone." 

 She gave him what she hoped was a reassuring smile. "You're not alone you have J.A.R.V.I.S, and I will be right back. I promise. Just take your medicine and eat your donuts."

  Tony sighed. "Okay, just please hurry."

 She nodded as she turned to leave.

  They'll figure this out.


	4. Chapter 4

  Pepper made her way to the store and back with minimum interruption from the Avengers the only one she actually stopped to talk to was Bruce when he quietly followed her closer to the lab and said her name.

  When she turned to the scientist he fiddled his fingers.

 "Just give it to me straight; is he okay? He's not... He's not dying or anything is he?"

  Pepper gave a small smile at his concern. "He's not dying, Bruce. He's just upset. Don't worry, he'll be okay."

  Bruce nodded in understanding. "Okay, just, if he needs anything let me know okay? I care about him a lot. We all do."

 "We know." Pepper smiled again. "Don't worry we'll explain it all when Tony's comfortable, but until then-" she held up the bag in her hand. "I have to bring this to him before he has a panic attack."

 Bruce quickly nodded urging her to go and take care of the billionaire. 

 

 

  "Yes, hold on let me tell him." She pulled her phone away to address him. "We can head in right now if it works for you."

 "Yes!" Tony shouted already jumping up to leave.

 "Okay, we're on our way." Pepper hung up did a once over on herself and Tony making sure they were both presentable.

 

 She waited until they were both in the car before asking her questions. 

 "So, Tony, when you called me you said they knew. What exactly do they know? Did you come out? Or did they just assume? Either way you're going to have to see them again at some point we should know what to expect." She said we so he knows she's in this with him, hopefully he doesn't take it the wrong way.

  He sighed. "They didn't say anything but they saw it. Clint looked like he knew. Steve's old and isn't that much with the times so I'm pretty sure Grandpa doesn't expect a thing. Nat... I don't know. Possibly since she's a woman. Bruce, maybe. He's a pretty normal guy so he probably knows."

 "I don't think Bruce knows. Or any of them really."

 Tony raised his brows. "What makes you say that?"

  "Well, I can't promise anything but they all seemed pretty confused about everything and just plain concerned, not really assuming. Especially Bruce. He asked me if you were dying."

 Tony smiled. "Good ol' Bruce."

 

  "So, Tony, what seems to be the problem?" His trusted Doctor questioned earning an eye roll.

  "I got my period. I haven't had it in decades and I'd like to know why. I'm still on schedule, I haven't forgotten anything, is my dosage not good anymore? Do I need more T, a higher dose?"

 "Well, Tony, I'll tell you what. We'll order blood work to ensure your levels are in the right range, but I should tell you sometimes these things just happen. There are plenty of transguys who get their monthly cycles back at random."

 "Wait, why haven't I heard of this before?" Tony demanded.

"Well, it is rare. I'm sorry you were unaware."

 "Yeah, so am I. So when do I get this blood test?"

 

  The doctor sent them on their way and they returned within the hour only to learn what Tony was fearing. His dosage is to remain the same. If he wants he can change the way he receives T, but otherwise there's nothing else they can do unless he wants to have a hysterectomy. Which Tony could do, Lord knows he has the money for it but menopause should clear this up in a few years at least. Does he really want to be out of commission for several months? Go through the risks? Have the risk of it getting out that the Tony Stark is getting a hysterectomy? This is most the reason why he never did it all those years ago. By the time he had an appointment secured his parents were killed and suddenly he was thrust into the world of running Stark Industries. He was in the spotlight more than usual, he couldn't discreetly transition anymore.

 Surely he can deal with a couple dozen more periods... What could go wrong?

 

  Tony and Pepper left the office, with Happy as their driver back just as he was the driver to. Even though Tony made the decision himself it was no secret he was lost in thought, likely worrying himself sick.

 He could keep it secret from the world, he had all his life. But could he really keep it secret from his teammates? Those living so close to him, working with him? That's how Pepper found out. She wasn't expecting him to be home. He wasn't expecting her. One pantless encounter left Tony panicking over how much he would have to pay her to forget everything she's seen and just who would believe her until she assured him she accepted him and his secret was safe with her as everything else regarding him was.

 She was his confidante, his lifesaver, his friend, his family.

 He trusted her with everything, and he still does. It's probably one of his best decisions, if not the best.

 He was just a kid when he hired her, and so was she.

 He thinks maybe he could actually love her romantically one day. Her intelligence, her beauty, her personality, all traits he loves but her loyalty to him really seals the deal. He's had his fair share of liars and cheats, fake friends and enemies. She would never be one of them.

 He smiles at her.

 

 "Tony, are you sure? I can stand with you at least. Support."

 "No, I have to do this myself. I mean -I'm Iron Man!" He grinned and waggled his brows.

 She chuckled, "Okay, then. Do you want me to stay here then? Just in case?"

 "No, no, I'm okay. You go back to the office and do  b o r i n g  paperwork. I got this. And if they don't accept me then that's their problem, not mine. They still have to deal with me because they're living in my tower."

 

 They said their goodbyes, despite Tony's apparent bravery Pepper knows he's still scared. She just hopes all goes well.

 If not she's going to kick some ass. 


	5. Chapter 5

  At this point the others had dispersed into their own rooms, so he went to each individually.

 First was Bruce.

 

  Tony's original intention was to gather everyone in one room but he feared he'd get overwhelmed and felt it would be better to tackle each individual's questions one on one.

 

 "Before you say anything, just let me explain. I'm a guy. A man. Got it?"

 Bruce nodded his head. 

 Tony took a breath. "I'm...," a sigh. "trans. Transgender. A transman." He saw the doctor's confused look. He sighed. "Ask away."

  "I'm not trying to be offensive or anything, but what is- what does that mean exactly? I just want to make sure I understand."

 "It means that my body isn't completely, I don't know, accurate? It means I'm not comfortable in my own body, or at least I used to not be. And not in a way girls want bigger boobs or blonde hair for example. In a way as in, I don't want to be a girl." He waited for that to sink in, watching the cogs turn in Bruce's head until he hit realization.

 "Oh, okay. So earlier was just a menstrual cycle mishap, right?"

 "Yes."

 "Okay, that makes sense. So you weren't born Tony then you were born...?"

 "Okay, hold up. That's not something you ask a trans person, Bruce. You can't just ask or call them by their deadname. Got it?"

 "Oh, shit. Okay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. I accept you, Tony. Okay? I won't ask any other questions, they're not my business. You're still you. I'm sorry we all pried. Have you told the others?"

 "No, you were the first. Avenger, at least."

 "Okay. Thank you for telling me." He gave a genuine smile.

 Tony smiled back.

 One done, three to go.

 

 

 Next was Clint.

 

 He stood, refusing to sit. Clint staring expectedly. 

 "Jesus, can you not stare into my soul?"

 "Then talk."

 "You know you're an asshole."

 "And you're emotional."

 That shut Tony up. Howard used to tell him that. _'Stop being so emotional like a bitch. You said you didn't want to be a girl, you wanted to be a boy. Then man up and be one.'_

"Shut the fuck up." Tony gritted out through clenched teeth.

 Clint saw how serious he was and obeyed before giving him a hand signal to go on.

"How do you feel about the lgbt community?"

 Clint raised a brow. 

 "They're fine? If you're asking me if I'm a homophobe then no. You should be able to be with whoever you want to be with."

 Okay, good start. 

 "And the t part?"

 "Trans people? Yeah they're cool, too. They're not hurting anyone."

 "So you'd be cool if someone you knew was trans?"

 "Tony, if my teammates came out as trans or Nat or my wife or kids or anyone even Director Fury, I'd be fine with it."

 "I'm trans."

 Clint nodded. "Okay, I accept you."

 "That's it? No questions?"

 "No questions. It's not my business." He paused before adding, "Sorry for calling you emotional."

 Tony smiled. "Thanks, Clint."

 

 Two done, two more.

 

 Unlike the others Tony actually expected Natasha to accept him, and he was right.

 

  The conversation went extremely well. Since Nat is a spy she knows a lot of information about different people and how they live. So she knows all about the lgbtqa+ community. Tony thinks she might have actually already known about him, and he wouldn't doubt it. 

 She even gave him a hug afterwards.

 Just one left.

 

 He's actually most scared of Steve, they tend to clash anyway so his luck Mr. Oldtimer would be the biggest transphobic asshole to ever asshole.

 

Steve wasn't in his room like Tony expected, instead he was in the gym. Great. He's probably mad and all adrenaline rushed, and Tony will probably get punched.

 Steve was punching the crap out of a punching bag, when Tony looked he saw there were already several laying busted on the floor.

 "Hey, Steve." Tony greeted.

 The captain turned his head. "Hey, Tony. You good?"

 Tony rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I'm fine." The medicine he'd taken was still in his system thankfully and he was wearing clean clothes. His other encounters had left him feeling more confident than he originally was, but looking at Steve had that dissipating.

 Better now than never.

 "So, the forties, huh?"

 Steve gave him the eyebrows of disapproval.

 "Yes. What about them?"

 "A lot's changed since then."

 "I suppose."

 "You ever get around to googling human rights and equality?"

 Steve had not, he did notice women and people of color did have it better than they used to though; it could still use work.

 "No. Why do you ask?"

 "Uh, um. So you know gays and lesbians?"

 "Yes. They were a big part of the holocaust victims."

 Tony realized he was feeling lightheaded, his chest tight. He tried to regulate his breathing.

 Steve must have noticed because he reached a hand out to rest on Tony's shoulder.

 "Hey, deep breaths. It's okay."

 After Tony got his breathing under control he just shook his head. Screw it. He just won't tell Steve. It's not important.

 "You have something to say, you can say it. It's legal now, right? I've seen relationships on tv and in person in the public."

 "Yes, it is legal now." His face was red.

 "Tony," he paused "are you gay?"

 His face got impossibly redder, he can feel the heat. "No, no, no. Uh, no I'm not gay. But see my point in bringing it up was now there's a broad amount of sexualities out there and the people as a collective group are referred to as the lgbt community, or lgbtqa or lgbt+, etcetera. There's a lot of different ways to say it but you can never really include all of the sexualities so a lot of people say 'plus' at the end. I'm one of the people, er, in the community. I'm the 'T' in lgbt."

 Steve nodded. "And the T means..?"

 Tony took a breath, "So like sexualities there are different genders, as well. Binary genders and nonbinary genders. The binary genders are male and female or boy and girl basically. The nonbinary genders are combinations of girl and boy, or none. They vary from person to person. T stands for transgender. It means you don't feel like the binary gender you were given at birth, meaning your sex."

 "So you aren't male?"

 Tony bit his lip and looked away.

 "Uh, no.."

 "Are you- do you feel like a woman? Or something- wait, someone else?"

 Tony's eyes widened. This wasn't what he meant. "Wait, no. I see how I confused you. I am a man. Okay? A guy. A dude. When someone is transgender, or just trans for short, and they're a binary gender they're referred to as a transman or a transwoman. I'm a transman. Or transmale, I guess. That means that I have the, uh, parts of a born female. Kind of like how you have the parts of a born male. Do you understand?"

 Steve's mouth turned formed an 'o'. 

 "Okay, I get it now. If transpeople are called transpeople then what are the others called? The... Real people?" He scrunched his face up at his poor choice of words.

 Tony frowned. "Dude, not cool. I know you don't really know any better but just because I wasn't born with a dick doesn't mean I'm not a real man. And for people who are comfortable with their genders they're born with, like you I'm assuming, you're cis. I'm a transman and you're a cisman, but we're both 'real men', got it? The same applies for women, too."

 Steve nodded his head.

 "I'm glad you cleared this up for me. I'm sorry you had to inform me."

 Tony shook his head. "It's okay, I didn't expect an oldtimer like yourself to understand. Or accept me. You accept me right?"

 "Of course, Tony. Who wouldn't?"

 Tony let out a humorless laugh. One Steve quickly caught onto. "You'd be surprised, Steve. Lgbtqa+ people may be legal in some places but nonbinary gender identities are barely recognized, so are other sexualities that aren't strictly gay or straight. And trans people, man. It's bad for any one of us, to be honest. It's illegal in a lot of places and legal to discriminate against in others. The murder and suicide rates are sky high."

 "I'm so sorry, Tony. I can't even begin to understand how hard it must be for you and the others."

 "There's only so much people can do about it. Don't worry about it." 

 Tony didn't notice Steve's thought process continue to focus on it. And what Captain America is going to do about it.

 "Oh," Tony continued. "Just another thing. Never assume someone's gender, or pronouns. And never ask if it's their 'real name' or birth name or anything. And don't ask for their old names either. Those are called deadnames. They're dead to us, and never deadname or misgender someone on purpose. And don't ask what parts people have."

 "Noted. I wouldn't do that anyway."

 "Thanks. So, I guess that's it unless you have any questions..?"

 Steve thought for a few seconds before shaking his head. "No I don't think so. Thank you for telling me." He smiled.

 

 Tony smiled back.

 


	6. Chapter 6

  It was a sunny morning. Tony's done with his cycle, and everything has returned to normal. If anything the Avengers are even closer than before.

  The five were enjoying a day off having a video game tournament when Thor arrived.

 Well, arrived is too simple of a word. More like broke the sky and came down with a lighting storm temporarily disrupting the peaceful diposition.

 "Hello, friends. I have returned!"

 Clint groaned knowing he'd have to give up his controller to let Thor play.

 "Hey, Thor." Everyone else greeted. "How's Asgard?"

 "The usual. Under attack but we reigned victorious, as always." He gave a smug grin.

 "Well, glad to have you back buddy." Tony supplied with a firm pat to the god's back. "I saved you some chips to try..."

 

 "These chips, I like them. Another!" 

 "Sorry, buddy. That's the last of them we can always run to the store to pick some more up later though, we would now but we're doing nothing."

 "Then I don't see why we cannot just go now if we're doing nothing?"

 "No, that's the point. We're doing _nothing_. It's a lazy day."

 Thor smiled.

 "I understand then. I, too, could use a 'lazy day'.

 And then there were six.

 

 Nothing or no one brought it up, but Tony felt compelled to come out.

 "Hey, Thor, can I tell you something?"

 "Of course, brother Tony."

 "Uh, so you probably won't understand it at first but I'll explain it. I'm transgender."

 "You are right, I do not understand."

 "It means I don't feel the gender I was born, like if I was born female for example it would mean I don't feel like a girl. I feel like a boy. Sometimes people don't feel like boys or girls at all so they'll be neither or both."

 "Brother Tony, I believe on Asgard we have people of similar identity."

 This got everyone's already undivided attention.

 "Really? Are Asgardians accepting?"

 "Very much so. Loki is even of different gender."

 "Is he really?" Tony exclaimed. This is unbelievable. "Do you know his gender?

 "I believe he is all."

 "So he's genderfluid? Is 'he' the right pronouns?"

 "Loki uses any pronouns, although others' use them depending on his current form."

 "He can change his looks?" Tony's jealous now, and amazed. He wonders if all asgardians can change their looks at will.

 "I can't believe Loki is genderfluid."

 "Genderfluid means?"

 "It means you're all the genders and you change from gender to gender, fluidly. Genderfluid."

 "Then, yes! Loki is genderfluid." He paused with a grin. "I will get him." And then he was flying away.

 

  This could be a huge mistake. But Tony is curious, and so are the others.

 

 After thirty minutes the remaining Avengers assumed Thor wasn't coming back. Maybe another alien race attacked? But soon, as you guessed, lighting rained down once again and then two gods appeared in their living room.

  "Sorry! Loki was reading." Thor smiled as Loki looked like a cat disturbed from its favorite place; he probably is.

 

  And then there were seven.


	7. Chapter 7

  Everyone stared uncomfortably until Loki spoke up.

 "Thor, do tell me why I am on Midgard when I was trying to peacefully read in my chambers."

 "Brother Tony was interested when he found out you can change your look to suit your gender so I brought you here!"

 "Okay, but why? It is none of his business."

 Thor went into great detail reciting what Tony had explained to him, Tony getting nervous and quite frankly upset that the adgardian had just outed him to a past enemy. Present enemy?

 "Thor!" Steve shouted, "you can't just tell someone that someone else is transgender, right?" He looked to Tony for confirmation, receiving a nod.

 The Norse God looked remorseful. "Sorry, Tony, I did not know."

  Tony gave a small shrug about to say it was okay when Loki spoke first. 

  "My buffoon of a brother, when will you ever learn? Even I knew that. Midgard has serious acceptance problems. Apologies for Thor telling, Stark."

  Although surprised, Tony quickly recovered himself and gave a carefree kind of smile. "Not a problem. Thanks."

 Loki gave a small smile back before his usual demeanor snapped back into place.

  "Brother, may I return home now?"

 Thor looked scandalized. "At least visit! You simply cannot come all this way just to go back."

 Loki pinched the bridge of his nose. "You forced me here but fine, I would like to get some midgardian literature for my collection."

 "Hooray!"

 

  Loki wound up in the library after he hit the bookstore, with some Midgardian money Tony gifted him. Now he resides with Tony in the lab, watching him work. 

 Why Loki chose to hang out with Tony was a mystery to everyone in the tower, but he wasn't just going to sit here doing nothing.

 "Stark, are you busy?" A female voice startled Tony out of the trance he put himself in to work.

 When he whipped around he was surprised to see a woman sitting on his desk. Long black hair washing over her green-clad shoulders, big green eyes focused on him as she dangled her pale legs, gently kicking them back and forth.

  "How'd you get in here?" He glanced around noticing the other male was gone and in place what seemed like could be a twin. He put two and two together living up to his intelligence. "Loki?"

  She smiled a graceful little look, not her usual mischievous grin although there was some other definition to it. She looked like she was teasing him.

  "Why, yes it is. What do you think?" She hopped down to hold her arms out and turn around, giving Tony a 360° view of her body. 

 "You look amazing." Tony didn't hold back on the compliments, and Loki knew this so of course she milked it for all it was worth.

  "Thank you. I am rather fond of this look and the size of things." She glanced at her chest which in turn had Tony blatantly staring before realizing what he was doing with a blush, redirecting his gaze to her eyes under her perfectly arched brows.

  "I really think it's cool how you can change your appearance. Too bad everyone couldn't do that, hm, but then again that would probably cause problems with security."

 "Yes, you're probably right. My changing my appearance has certainly gotten _others_ into trouble." She tilted her head in thought. "I can also change my species to further evade detection."

  Now, _that's_ interesting.

 

  

  The next hour was Loki changing his forms to Tony's amusement and telling various stories that accompanied each one, before finally exhausting Tony's imagination and Loki went back to her female form.

  "Can I ask you a question?" Tony spoke after his laughter had died down.

  Loki took in his brown eyes and unique style of facial hair. They are actually getting along, Loki actually likes Tony a lot and briefly considers visiting Midgard much more often.

 "Sure. Why not?"

 "Do people accept trans people in Asgard? Is it considered normal? How do people react to seeing you switch looks?"

 Loki sighed as she adjusted a curl that wouldn't lay right.

  "Trans people, as you call them, are well-known so no one has a problem with it. I tend to stay male around most as I am not taken as seriously as a female."

  So misogyny is a thing Asgard suffers from, too, then.

 "I only appear as a woman to Thor or our mother, but since she's gone just Thor. I don't use this look in any schemes. It's personal. It's me." She paused, "I guess you're the first one who I'm not personally close to in a very long time to see me like this."

  Tony can't explain it but knowing this fact made him feel good. It made Loki feel good, too.


	8. Chapter 8

  Tony and Loki decided they were going to steep some tea as they further discussed topics. They didn't have a lot in common but, oh, they got along well when they weren't trying to kill one another.

  Tony's story of one of the many times he caught himself on fire was haulted when Steve walked in and (as politely as possible) immediately asked who Loki was. Loki shrugged and said "You've seen me around." leaving the captain thoroughly confused because he's pretty sure he has not seen her around before but she is hauntingly familiar; he only figured out her true identity when Thor came in and bellowed out a "Sister! Come and play the playstation 4 with me! We shall defeat Clint." Which lead to a 2 vs 2 team of the two siblings and the two shield agents, leaving Tony and Steve to spectate. Bruce was elsewhere, likely meditating or in the lab.

 Before joining them, Loki quickly changed back to male him. Steve seeing him was a fluke.

 He had never played a gaming console before but he quickly got the hang of it and annihilated Natasha and Clint. When he voiced this he got even more outrage than when he initially won. For kicks, the next round after killing their team once more he threw a flash grenade at Thor then pushed him off of the waterfall letting the game show the cutscene of his soldier falling, so close to grasping onto the edge but not enough before he plummeted to his death causing Loki to cackle as Thor frustratingly began to tell Loki it is not kind to toss his own brother and teammate off of a cliff. Loki, of course, did it again. And again. Until they took the controller from him and gave it to Steve instead. 

  Steve played for a bit before he nearly crushed the controller in a fit of anger so he in turn gave it to Tony.

  "How come you guys get to play all rounds but Loki, Steve, and I have to share a controller?"

 "Because."

 "Gee, thanks, Clint. That was so helpful. Scoot over. You've played long enough."

  Natasha set her controller down and got up. "No, it's okay. I have a headache anyway. You guys can play. I'll be in my room." 

 Loki grinned and grabbed the controller. He and Tony exchanged looks before silently agreeing to form an alliance despite them being on different teams.  

  Bruce ran in the room when he heard screaming and yelling and a few claps of thunder and the sound of something smashing.

  He walked in to see a controller through the tv screen, a coffee table flipped, Loki pinned to a wall, and Tony screaming about his tv.

  Bruce shook his head and left.

 

  It was later at dinner that they all gathered around the dining room table than Thor announced he thought it was time for his brother to return to Asgard.

 Loki scoffed, "Hel no, brother. It is much too fun here." He took a bite off of his fork before setting it back down. "It was your idea after all."

 Half of the party groaned, the other half grinned.

 

  Tony showed Loki where, now, she could stay. Tony wasn't sure of the extent that Loki's genderfluidty went. Whether she always felt like all the genders or her gender just constantly switched, but whenever they're alone Loki is in the appearance of a woman.

 Tony told the goddess that if she needed anything she could probably find him in the lab but she could just ask J.A.R.V.I.S. and he'd help her either find Tony or with whatever else she needed.

 Loki laid a hand on his shoulder to show her thanks before her outfit changed into an elegant nightgown and she began walking to the bed. Tony took this as a cue to leave.

  Loki sighed in content. She had never felt so welcomed or safe.

 

  Tony was about to begin tinkering away in his lab when he realized something. He was actually tired, and he felt like he could sleep.

 

  He went up to his room and dressed in his pajamas. He laid his head down on his pillows before his eyelids fluttered shut, and for the first time in a long time he truly slept. 

  It was almost magical.


	9. Chapter 9

  Steve didn't see Tony until it was already pushing noon, he didn't question it as Tony doesn't really venture anywhere if he doesn't have to. What Steve did question was where Loki was. He tracked down Thor and asked where his sibling was. Despite Loki not causing any trouble yet, Steve doesn't fully trust him. I mean, who would? He killed people and tried to take over Earth. Thor said that he didn't know where he was but he did know where Loki slept so they could go check. Thor led the way.

  

  When they arrived at the room they found Loki with his nose deep in a book, a leg carelessly swung over the other.

 "Brother, it is near noon. Why are you still reading when you could be elsewhere?"

 Without sparing Thor a glance, "Why aren't you reading?" 

  "I... Okay, you have me there. Just don't get into any trouble. If you would like food come to the kitchen."

 Now that Thor mentioned it, Loki is rather famished. He won't give Thor the pleasure of knowing that he just convinced Loki to leave the room, though.

 "I'll come down once I finish my book."

 "Great!" 

 

 As they were leaving the room they literally bumped into Tony.

 "Oh, hey guys."

 "Hello, Tony." "Hey."

 "So..." He went to move around them before a hand was on his shoulder. 

 Tony looked to see who it belonged to finding it was Steve's.

 "Tony, where are you going?"

 Tony shot him a confused and annoyed look. "It's my tower, why do you want to know? Why does it matter?"

 Steve retracted his arm and held both hands up in surrender. "Hey I was just wondering."

 "Well, if you really want to know I'm going to see Loki; to see if he wants some lunch or something."

 "We were just in there he's too busy reading."

 "Well, I'll see for myself. Bye." He walked in and almost immediately walked out with the room's occupant.

  "What are you two still doing standing here?" Tony raised a brow.

 Steve and Thor's mouths were dropped open. Tony and Loki didn't bother waiting for an answer.

 

 Steve doesn't know if he should trust Loki but he trusts Tony, even if they don't always see eye-to-eye. And seeing how upset Tony was the previous month had Steve planning a public announcement about equality and rights. He had been researching and reading people's stories, he wouldn't out Tony during it that would be a terrible idea, but he was planning on doing a little coming out of his own.

 He set up a camera getting ready to record and post it for all the world to see.

 

 

  The new friends were eating shawarma that they had gone out and picked up whilst hanging out in Tony's room. At this point they had already exhausted most subjects so they were mainly focused on just eating. But that was when Tony felt a familiar feeling in his gut. He jumped up nearly knocking over a soda in the process. A confused "Hey!" followed him out the room as he ran to his bathroom.

  In his haste he didn't bother shutting the door as he pulled down his pants and underwear to reveal what he had hoped it wouldn't be. A babble of no's followed and some tears. It wasn't long before Loki peeked his head in to find his host on the toilet looking absolutely broken. When Loki saw the unmistakable splotch of blood he gasped concerned. 

  "Stark, are you okay? Where are you hurt? What happened? How can I help? Who should I get? Dr. Banner, Captain Rogers, Thor? The other two?" He couldn't remember their names.

 Tony shook his head.

 "Do I need to call for healers? I can attempt to heal you myself but my magic only works in limited fields."

 "Loki, don't worry about it I'm fine. I just need to get some new clothes and change."

 "But you are bleeding!"

 "It's... Normal. Have you really never seen this before?"

 "Only when it's been a very bad thing and death almost always ensues."

 "So females don't get monthly cycles in Asgard?"

 "What monthly cycles? What are you on about? You could be dying!"

 Tony sighed, "I'm not dying, Loki. Females here get monthly cycles where they bleed from down there. It's normal. Painful and messy, but normal."

 Loki was confused. This was the first he'd heard of this. Midgardians really were in worse shape than Asgard.

 "Do you wish for me to bring you a change of clothes?"

 "No, I got it. I have to pick up something else while I'm at it." Tony realized Loki could still see his bare half. A blush rushed to his cheeks. "Could you turn away please?"

 "Oh, right. My bad."

 He looked away as Tony got himself dressed and tossed his clothes out.

 When Loki heard him stop moving around he glanced over his shoulder to find him sitting down on his bed.

  "So I guess I should explain what a monthly cycle is, huh?"

 "Only if you want to."

 "I might as well. Get over here and sit. I'm about to mentally scar you."


	10. Chapter 10

  "Wait, so if a female child does not get pregnant from the ages of twelve to fifty-two you bleed monthly?"

 "Just about, yeah. Sometimes you start and stop earlier or later but those are the most common ages. I should be approaching menopause -what it's called when you stop having periods for good- pretty soon."

 "And what causes the bleeding again?"

 "Well, once a month an egg drops, right? So if a male's sperm doesn't fertilize it then you aren't pregnant. Well, during the egg drop your uterus grows layers as like a nest for the egg to stay in if it gets fertilized so it can grow into a baby. When it isn't fertilized all the additional layers in the uterus are shed and come out as blood. It's a painful process and usually lasts a week." He paused. "I just can't believe Asgardians don't have periods."

  Loki's face screwed up. "That sounds terrible, how do you midgardians deal with it? Don't get me wrong I feel sympathy for you but I am glad I do not have periods."

 "Medications usually along with other things that might help ease the pain like junk food and a heating pad."

 He nodded his head. "Do you just, bleed everywhere?"

  Tony laughed a little. "No, not intentially. They sale things that catch the blood, sometimes they leak though so you have to always be on guard and sit and lay a certain way so you don't bleed on everything."

 "And you're sure you won't bleed out?"

 "Sometimes people can bleed too much and it won't stop but that's pretty rare and then they go to doctors and get it sorted out. But I should be fine."

 Tony took a sip from his soda. 

 Loki watched as he winced from a presumed cramp that Tony so vividly described. "Are you okay?"

 "Yeah."

 "Could be better though."

 "Yeah, at least I'm not pregnant, though. Once upon a time I might have considered it if I had a normal life other than my transness but not only does everyone know who I am but I also fight evil more hours than I sleep so the baby would be in danger plus I'm way too old and even if I could carry a baby to term the child would likely have medical problems and be a target for people to get to me. And I'd die long before the kid was grown enough to be able to tale care of themself. So yeah, at least I'm not pregnant."

 Loki rested a hand on his belly, "Yeah, isn't that the truth."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> I know I haven't left any notes in this fic yet but that's because I wanted to leave it nice and clean and not cluttered up like an old diary.  
> But I'm too excited to not share so if you want to humor me look at my attempt at a Tony Stark cosplay!  
> https://instagram.com/p/BnkbhlCFCTA/
> 
> Thanks for reading and lookin!!

   _"Hello everyone, my name is Steve Rogers. Better known as Captain America. I realize I'm really putting myself out there and could be causing more bad than good but I just can't ignore this. Too many people face oppression, but today I speak to you about the lgbtqa+ community. Back in my time it was illegal to engage with someone of the same sex the way you do with someone of the opposite, I'm glad to see that isn't the case anymore in some places but I'm sad to see the world still has a lot of work to be done; so let's start with you, America. Pick up a book, look it up on Google, join a GSA+ -that's a gay straight alliance-. Do your part in understanding and supporting. Don't just sit by and let people get hurt just because of who they kiss or how they look or who they are. Come on. There are terrible things people turn a blind eye to, and you want to get mad because someone's gender doesn't match your expectation? Because a woman may like another woman and a man make like another man? Let's not forget the lesser knowns. Pansexuals -who don't fall in love people of all gender identities and not with pans, bisexuals -who aren't selfish, asexuals -who are literally doing nothing and no one give them a break, aromantics -who don't want to date, anyone on the aroace spectrums, nonbinary genders; they are all valid. They are all real. Be a decent human and treat them like one, too. Another thing, I am Captain America, and I am bisexual."_

 

The video was all over the place, copies made and reposted, airing all over the news stations. It's trending on all social medias, even the lesser known.

  'Captain America is bi!'

 'Bisexual Steve Rogers'

  There is an outpour of support and hatred, right now the scales seem about even.

 Some people even started speculating which of the guys in the avengers he's into.

 

  When the Avengers saw the video they couldn't believe Steve would make such a thing, but they agree it wasn't a bad thing. And that they support him. 

  Loki was there went it happened, of course. Their presence temporarily forgotten so they excused themself to their accommodations.

  Of course Loki supported the captain, if he didn't he'd be a hypocrite considering he himself is pan. Loki always did think Steve was attractive with his raw strength and baby blue eyes. He wonders though if the captain actually likes anyone currently or if he was just referring to someone from the past. Or if he was bluffing all together in an attempt to get people to support more.

  Either way, bi or not, it took bravery to come out like that. Not that he would know, it's not like they're friends, but he sure didn't expect him to like guys.

  

  Loki decided it was time for her to leave.

 

 

  So Steve and Tony are officially out of closet, at least in their group, they decided to have a coming out party to celebrate. Or rather Bruce thought of it, Clint and Natasha merely helped decorate while Thor distracted the two men so it was a surprise.

  When they were allowed to go see there were rainbows EVERYWHERE. There were pizzas, cakes, and alcohol. What more could you want? Before Steve and Tony could politely point out that their flag colors aren't technically rainbows, Clint explained they just went with the community flag since he was too lazy to track down other themes. Classic Clint.

 

  When Thor noticed Steve wasn't drinking he asked why not leaving Steve to explain he can't get drunk because of his high metabolism. Thor stated that Asgardians have to drink large quantities of Midgardian alcohol in order to get intoxicated, and that Asgardian alcohol is much more potent and he'd be happy to bring the captain some next time he returns from his world. Steve accepted. 

  It was at the mention of Asgard that Tony overheard and remembered about his genderfluid friend.

  "Hey!" He slurred more than he'd like to admit. "Where's Loki?" This got everyone's attention, they had completely forgotten about the trickster and now feared about what he could be up to.

  "Maybe he's reading?" Bruce suggested while trying to remain calm and collected.

 "It is possible. Let us go check." Thor got up and walked at a brisk pace only to find moments later than the room was abandoned all except for a sheet of paper.

 At first he poked it with mjolinir, calling his sibling's name before he picked it up and read what was delicately written. 

_'Brother,_

_I have returned home to Asgard. Please do not bother me again. Please do tell Stark I appreciated his acceptance towards me and it was pleasant spending time with him and that I hope his menopause comes fast. I also enchanted his pillow so any time he wishes to sleep he should be able to do so with no problems._

_Thank you,_

_Loki'_

 

  Thor gave it to Tony with no word, he couldn't understand how quickly Loki had taken a liking to the billionaire. Loki had never gotten close to anyone before, other than their mother. Loki wasn't ever that close with Thor.

 That pretty much ended the party.

 

  Loki sat alone in her chambers. She surrounded herself with books, her only friends. She doesn't plan on coming out any time soon.


	12. Chapter 12

  Tony was back in his lab, but this time he wasn't experimenting or building anything; he was packing.

 Two weeks after Loki had left Thor announced he would be needed in Asgard and suggested that when he returns the avengers could go back with him for a vacation. After thinking it over and figuring that as long as there were no earth battles going on they could leave for a bit. It was when Thor said he'd see them in about twenty-five years that they were confused and doubting they could actually go, I mean, half of them could be dead by then. Thor laughed and explained that time works differently in Asgard. It'd be twenty-five years for Thor, but merely five months for the Midgardians.

  So it was settled then. Thor would be bringing the avengers to Asgard for a vacation. There's no real reason why they're going except for the hell of it. So Tony is packing things he knows he needs and things he'll want in order to test what he finds in Asgard.

  He'll also get to see Loki if he's lucky.

  Yes, this is good. Tony will be like a kid in a candy shop, whilst on a play date.

 Clint decided if he was having off time he'd be with his family on the farm, which everyone understood. His wife is pregnant after all.

  Nat didn't have anywhere else she'd rather be so she might as well have some fun.

 Bruce was just really good friends with Thor. This is a bros trip.

 And if everyone else is going, why shouldn't Steve? He sure as hell could use a vacation, too.

 

   In this time period things have changed for Tony. 

  He was now off T, living his life letting his body do whatever it wanted internally. At this age he had gotten all the possible changes of testosterone, and his periods should be stopping soon anyway. He can deal with the monthly bleeding. He found some special underwear (with the help of Pepper) that allows you to just wear those with no need to keep a supply of pads. His fat has redistributed, he's lost some muscle mass but he's still strong. He's still an avenger. That's like telling Natasha she couldn't be one. He's just as strong as Natasha plus he had a suit, the only difference is Nat was trained to be an assassin and he wasn't. They each have their pros and cons.

  And no one's noticed a thing. The Avengers haven't pointed out that is body shape is slightly different, that he's a little softer in some places, and the public sure as hell hasn't either.

  And you know what? Tony's happy. He actually feels pretty damn good lately. Mentally and physically he feels fit when he hadn't in so long even when he thought things were going good. 

  And if he has anything to say about it, he's going to continue to feel good.

 

  Fin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers will return.
> 
> Hello all,  
> This was the final chapter of Tony's story. But it won't be the last you hear of him, in fact, he'll be featuring in the sequel.
> 
> Loki Odinson(and dóttir): God(dess) of Mischief
> 
> There we visit Loki's life along with the Avengers on vacation.
> 
> It is now out.
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Have a lovely week. 
> 
> X


End file.
